


Spiritshipping Oneshots

by shortpromptlongkiss



Series: GX Stuff [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Love them, M/M, these bois are so shippable, watch out some of these'll make you cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortpromptlongkiss/pseuds/shortpromptlongkiss
Summary: A collection of fluffy and maybe lemony oneshots for Jaden, Jesse and their counterparts from the dark world.





	1. Soulmate AU

Jaden Yuki was lucky.

Very lucky, as it happened. He, like all others in his world, was born with a tattoo of the last words he'd ever hear his soulmate say. Hours and hours were spent with him twisting his arm back and forth under a lamp, trying to decipher the message, especially once he started duel school.

Most people didn't realize it until too late. His dad, for instance, had the words, "I wish my brother had won that duel." His mom was sent to the "shadow realm", whatever that was, when Jaden was still very young. Likewise, his mom had the words, "I can't live without you!" so she had known that she would be the one in the pair to die first.

Jaden could never stop pulling up his sleeve and staring at the words scrawled across his arm. When he reached Duel Academy, he made sure to compare with everyone else. His friend Syrus's were, "I'm proud of you, and I always will be." Alexis kept hers secret. Chazz kept trying to hide his but Jaden had managed to get a quick snapshot of the arm and figure it out later. The older boy's words were, "All your money and you couldn't buy me a treatment for the cancer." Alexis's brother, Atticus, had only one word on his arm- "Sorry." That one scared Jaden the most.

Everyone kept trying to see Jaden's arm, but he managed to keep it a secret- until his third year at the academy.

A new year meant new students, and he was delighted to have met one of them before formal introductions. His name was Jesse Anderson, from North Academy. The boy was energetic, caring and kind, quite like Jaden, in fact.

What made Jaden adore the boy so much was his deck. He called his cards his family and played them like one. When one was destroyed, he grumbled about it angrily but tried to get back on his feet. Finally, he stated that he'd bring out his ace monster- Rainbow Dragon. Those words caught Jaden off guard and sent him stumbling back. However, he regained his balance and ended up winning their duel.

Afterwards, Jaden tried to explain why he knew they were soulmates. Jesse was understanding and even allowed Jaden to take a look at his arm.

Jesse, like Atticus, had only one word, and that happened to be his name- "Jesse!" Jaden's eyes misted over a little, but he agreed that they'd both forget about it and try to have a normal relationship.

And they did.

Jaden and Jesse, for a couple of months, faced challenge after challenge together. Both boys were lively in what they did and made sure to always have concern for the other. When Jesse finally kissed Jaden, he made sure that Jaden was okay with what he was doing and that he'd be comfortable.

It was awkward, sure, but who's first kiss isn't? The boys were lying on Jaden's bed in the Slifer dorm, asleep late at night, when Jesse woke and decided that he wanted to kiss Jaden. With some difficulty, he woke the other and asked if he could kiss him. Jaden had nodded sleepily, but was fully alert when Jesse's lips bumped into his. Without hesitation, he grabbed the back of Jesse's neck and pulled the older boy on top of him, tugging him into another kiss.

Before too long, Jaden's shirt lay forgotten on the floor, along with Jesse's. Jesse swore to himself that he'd be careful with Jaden, but in the heat of the moment, he lost control. Jaden promised him that he was okay, but when the poor boy could barely stand without wobbling the next day, Jesse personally led him around campus, helping him get to class on time.

They spent four more nights like that before the school was plunged into another world. Another two passed with the boys in each other's arms before the battle to get them out of there took place. As they stood against the demonically possessed Marcell, Jesse chose to take a stand and finish his attack. Jaden's sleeve rose up with the force and Jesse smiled at it sadly before telling Jaden that he needed to stay and keep up the strength of his attack.

_Jesse!_

Jesse glanced at Jaden's arm one last time before turning back to the demon and calling out the words printed on his soulmate's skin.

_Rainbow Dragon, take 'em home!_


	2. Let Me Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "J-Judai!" Johan exclaimed, backing up slightly. However, the boat was narrow, and there was something..... inhuman about the glow of the younger boy's eyes. "What are you doing?"  
> Judai stood in front of Johan and took his hand. "Johan..... I have wanted to say this for so long, and I'm so afraid that I won't ever get the chance to if we don't make it through this." He gripped his friend's hand tighter, placed his other hand on Johan's shoulder, leaned in and whispered, "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just learned that according to one of Yubel's sub lines, Spiritshipping can be considered canon and this little fic popped into my head.  
> Set on the boat that Judai and Johan take to get back to the Academy after O'Brien loses his duel against Trueman.

Judai's eyes slowly opened, brown irises taking in his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was Trueman turning into Johan, and him blacking out.....

"Judai!"

He slowly focused on the boy in front of him and groaned lightly. "Johan!" He sat up a little. "We need to get back to Academia. They're in trouble over there!"

Johan nodded. "I agree with you, Judai. Come on. Let's get moving." He stood up, and Judai lost the physical contact of Johan's hands- one on his shoulder, one on his thigh. He moaned quietly, hoping that Johan hadn't heard him, and slowly joined the other boy in the speedboat that he'd journeyed to Domino City in. He couldn't lie- Johan's touch had hit deeper than the other boy had realized.

Judai shivered slightly as he stepped onto the boat. Luckily, the night was cool and he could blame it on the wind. Fortunately, Johan didn't notice as he sat in the driver's seat and began to get the boat ready to go.

"J-Johan?" Judai stuttered. "Do you know how to drive a boat?"

The bluenet threw a quick smile back at his friend. "Of course. I went to a school on a frozen island for two years that had a submarine for a school bus."

Judai chuckled. "You're right, you're right." He stared out at the open ocean as the little craft made its way off the island. The waves soothed him, preparing him slightly for what was to come back at their home.

Once they couldn't see land anymore, Johan stopped the boat. "I know we need to get back, but I was thinking that we could go over our decks really quickly? Just so we're prepared?"

Judai nodded immediately. "Yeah, of course," he muttered, taking out his deck.

Johan smiled and did the same, sitting on the floor of the boat as it drifted along. "I'm glad that we're friends, Judai," he told him, laying out his cards. "No one else really gets how I feel about my cards- my family."

"No problem, Johan," Judai replied, swallowing back the comment that had been rising up in favor of a much less "your-pants-and-shirt-are-really-tight-and-they-leave-nothing-to-the-imagination" one.

Suddenly, the older of the two looked up and caught Judai staring. "Is there something wrong with my hair?" he teased. His cards were neatly back in their pile and in his deck holder, leaving the space in front of him open.

Judai slid off the boat's seat and onto the ground, crawling towards Johan.

"J-Judai!" Johan exclaimed, backing up slightly. However, the boat was narrow, and there was something..... inhuman about the glow of the younger boy's eyes. "What are you doing?"

Judai stood in front of Johan and took his hand. "Johan..... I have wanted to say this for so long, and I'm so afraid that I won't ever get the chance to if we don't make it through this." He gripped his friend's hand tighter, placed his other hand on Johan's shoulder, leaned in and whispered, "I love you."

Johan's back was pressed against the front wall of the boat by now, leaving him trapped by Judai. Nevertheless, he'd never felt safer in his life. He had loved Judai since the day they'd met, sure that the innocent boy was his soulmate. Without hesitation, he slid his fingers into Judai's hair and smiled lightly. "I love you too, Judai."

The younger boy's eyes lit up and he moved his hands from the ground underneath Johan to Johan's hips, leaning forward to kiss him. His friend, now boyfriend, responded immediately, pushing his mouth up to meet Judai's. Their lips moved in sync with each other's, desperately pressing closer, wanting this moment to themselves before they had to go fight and possibly lose.

When they broke for air, Johan found that his hand had, uncharacteristically, slipped up Jaden's tight black shirt and brushed over the boy's small stomach. Judai panted slightly as Johan moved his hand over the skin, taking his touch to Judai's back, up his ribs, before he discarding both the Slifer jacket and shirt. He'd seen Judai shirtless before, in the Slifer hot springs months ago, but this was... different. A whole new level of touch.

Judai carefully returned the favor, slipping the bluenet's lavender shirt over his head and laying it neatly over the back of the captain's chair. His head slipped down, pressing kisses to Johan's body, working lower until he could unbutton the boy's belt and slide off his black pants, removing both sets of shoes and socks as well. Johan pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, holding in the moans that threatened to spill out when Judai's hand pressed down into the tent in his boxers. 

"Johan..." Judai breathed, setting his hands on his friend's waist, pressing in gently. Johan panted for air, reaching up to tug at Judai's hair slightly.

"Judai!" He pulled the brunet down for another kiss, this time attempting to open his mouth and explore Judai's own with his tongue. Judai chuckled into the kiss and easily moved Johan's tongue aside, taking the dominant position. He  _was_ sitting on top of the other, after all.

 Johan gasped for air, pulling away from the kiss. He'd expected to be the one on top of Judai, being older, taller and very likely stronger, but he'd let Judai have his way for now. For now.....

"Come on, Judai, that's not fair," he pouted, making his face even cuter than normal. Judai chuckled. "You'll see," he whispered, cupping his hands around the older boy's face, leaning down to capture his lips once more. He broke the kiss after a few seconds to push away his pants and boxers, as well as Johan's. A light chuckle escaped his lips as he touched Johan's cheek once again, this time pressing a finger to the boy's mouth.

Though a blush spread across his cheeks, Johan took Judai's finger, sucking on it and making it wet with his saliva. After a few seconds, Judai took his hand back and slipped his finger inside Johan, drawing another quick gasp from his friend. "J-Judai!"

Spurred by Johan's cry, Judai, using his free hand to stroke Johan's hair gently, took out his finger in favor of replacing it with his member. "Johan!" he cried, burying his head in the latter's shoulder.

Johan began to pant heavily, moving his hands to Judai's back, running his fingers over the slightly tanned skin. "Judai," he breathed, keeping the boy close to him. "Move, please."

Judai slowly sat up, moving his hips back and snapping them forward, slamming into a spot that sent shock waves throughout Johan. "JUDAI!"

"I l-love you, Johan," Judai groaned out loud as he continued his movements. "I love you more than anything in this world!"

"I love you too!" Johan screamed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, concern for his Gem Beasts and Judai's Heroes sat, but he didn't act on it for fear of losing the wonderful sensation boiling up in his stomach. "Judai!"

Judai had some of the same thoughts, hoping Winged Kuriboh couldn't hear what was going on, but he persisted in his moment with Johan. With a sudden shout, he came, collapsing on top of the older boy. Johan arched his back up, pushing himself off the ground. Judai's mouth closed around his neck with the last bit of energy the brunet had, sending one last spike of pleasure through Johan that drove him over the edge as well.

They lay there, on the floor of the boat, for a few minutes before Judai slowly rolled off of Johan and stood, collecting his clothes and tossing Johan's to him. He crouched by his friend's side and dressed him before dressing himself. He laid down next to Johan and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his temple. "I love you," he whispered.

Johan smiled and moved to hold his friend. The world could have gone to hell at the moment and neither would have noticed, because they had each other, and that was all that mattered right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All righty, then, I'll go get the holy water.


	3. It Doesn't Just Mean Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden decides to come out to his father in a very extravagant way. Jesse has similar plans for his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ma birthday! My gift to myself is this little fic I thought of when I watched a trailer to the movie "Boy Erased".
> 
> I'd also like to mention: Two other animes have girls with the last names Yuki (or Yuuki or Yuiki) so I call them Jaden's sisters for fun, and also I usually play him as Seto Kaiba's son.  
> Jesse has six older brothers, three sets of twins, and one father. (His mother left after Jesse was born.) His father was also a seventh son, so Jesse is the seventh son of a seventh son, which is considered to be one of the most magical people in the world, which explains his connection to duel spirits and the Crystal/Gem Beasts.  
> These are just my headcanons and if you don't support them, that's okay, and I respect that. I do not want to start any wars, please.

"You need to do it sometime, big brother," Yaya told Jaden, rubbing her thumb over her older brother's knuckles. Jaden and his two sisters sat on the king-sized bed in one of their family's hotel rooms, spending the summer after Jaden's graduation in Texas to allow the now-close Yuuki and Anderson families to spend time together.

Jaden nodded, allowing his sister to continue her ink drawing of Winged Kuriboh on the back of his hand. "I know, I just don't know how Dad will take it. The most influential man in the country, having a gay son?"

"He'll understand," Asuna, Jaden's older sister, said, sketching a sword across Jaden's arm. "At least, he'll freak out less than he will after seeing all this ink on your skin."

"At least they're not permanent. Being gay can be," Jaden joked, hugging his sisters.

Yaya and Asuna chuckled, returning to their drawings.

 

"How are you gonna tell your brothers?" Jesse's dad asked him as he paced the living room in their house.

Jesse tugged at the end of his sleeve and smiled. "The clues are all there, I don't know how they haven't figured it out yet." He fingered the ruffles he'd kept on his shirt for as long as he could remember. "I love 'em all, but they're super dense."

His father nodded, sitting down next to his son. "I love you, son. No matter who you love. But..... it's that Jaden boy, isn't it?" he asked, smirking.

Jesse chuckled. "You got me there, Dad. It's just- when I met him, I- I knew. I thought, 'That boy is the reason I've been gay', when he smiled at me." He relaxed back onto the couch. "I think I know the perfect way to tell my brothers."

 

The next morning, Jaden got a text. He read it immediately, as the ID at the top of the screen read  _Jesse Anderson <3_.

_Hey Jay, wanna meet in the downtown park later today?_

Jaden smiled. "Everything's going according to plan," he chuckled.

_You know it, bro!_

Ten minutes later, he was in the hotel's dining room, begging his dad to let him go to the park. "And will you come with me?" he added.

Seto Kaiba flipped his paper down and groaned. "It's bad enough that we're spending the summer in this second-rate hotel, now my son wants to drag me all over town!" Nevertheless, he folded up the paper and finished eating his breakfast. "Five minutes."

Jaden shot down a couple of boiled eggs and glasses of milk, brushed his teeth, and was out the door in record time. He got in the car with his dad, who immediately drove to the park, not wasting any time. "All right," he said as they got out of the car, "What's so important?"

"You'll see!" Jaden exclaimed, dragging Seto to the middle of the park where Jesse stood with his hands in his pockets, facing away from Jaden.

The younger boy ran up behind Jesse and covered his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Brock?" Jesse teased, taking Jaden's hands off his eyes. "You cheeky middle child!"

"Hey, middle is the middle of the sandwich!" Jaden defended himself, spinning Jesse to face him. "We're the good part, the meat and lettuce, not the yucky crusts."

Jesse smiled down at Jaden. He'd gotten just a little taller since graduation, allowing him to stand about a head taller than Jaden. "Hey, Jay, I asked you here for a reason."

Jaden nodded. "And..... your brothers?" He looked at the older boys behind Jesse.

"Your father." Jesse stepped back, one eyebrow raised. "Jay?"

"Okay, here," Jaden said. "I came here because I need to tell both you and my dad something."

Jesse cocked his head. "I wanted to tell you and my brothers something."

"How about we go at the same time?" Jaden suggested. "We might not be able to understand each other and we'll have to say it again, okay?"

Jesse's face lit up. "Sure, sounds good." All six of his brothers slowly raised their phones behind him.

Jaden silently mouthed, "One, two, three."

**"I'm gay for you."**

Jesse practically tripped over the cement, falling back on his rear end. Frantically, he reached out for the first thing that he could to try and stop falling, which happened to be Jaden's sleeve. The two fell to the ground, Jaden sprawled on top of Jesse. Both blushed and laughed, getting to their feet.

"So as you can see," Jesse said to his brothers and Seto, "Jaden and I are both gay, and from what I hear, we're likely dating now, so if you don't like it, you can all go-"

"Whoa!" Jaden exclaimed, covering Jesse's mouth. "Jess!" He laughed apologetically. "Dad-"

Seto huffed. "I'll learn to live with it."

Jesse turned to his brothers but they had already crowded around him and Jaden, chattering about how cute of a couple they'd be, and how they already adored Jaden so it was cool, and on and on and on.

 

Later, in Jaden's hotel room (his dad is loaded, okay, he can afford five rooms), Jaden curled up next to Jesse. "I'm glad that worked out," he said to Jesse, leaning up and kissing the other boy's cheek.

Jesse nodded, still shaking from his brother's reaction. "Hey, Jay?" he said quietly.

Jaden sat up so he could look Jesse in the eye. "Yeah, Jess?"

Jesse reached up and ran his hand through Jaden's hair. "I think I'm in love with ya," he chuckled quietly.

Jaden leaned down and brushed his lips against Jesse's, the other boy's hand coming up to cup the back of his neck. "I love you too, Jesse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an account on Wattpad too: @Half-Blood_Twin. Go follow me there if you're on Wattpad, I just got a new chapter of my Rivalshipping fanfiction up yesterday!


	4. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a little game of Truth or Dare going around the students at Duel Academy. If you do the truth or dare, you get a Hershey's Kiss. If you refuse..... well..... you have to kiss the most attractive person in the game while everyone closes their eyes- then everybody has to guess who you kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sweet idea came to me after supper when my dad said, "Hershey's does a really good job with their candy," and I suddenly had a vision of Jaden and Jesse feeding each other Hershey's Kisses.....  
> I do not apologize for the character bashing or the added Proshipping.

"Okay, Chazz, truth or dare?" Atticus chuckled, crossing his arms.

Chazz groaned, leaning back in the beanbag he'd set at the base of his bed. "Why me? Again?"

"Because, Chazzy," Atticus quipped, "your reactions are the funniest."

"Fine," Chazz snipped, "dare."

Atticus's grin widened to the size of a good slice of watermelon. Jaden, casually sitting in Chazz's other beanbag on the other side of the circle, laughed at the sight of a squirming Chazz and determined Atticus. Atticus had a reputation with truth or dare- he used it to his advantage to weasel information out of people about romance and who they like. Jaden didn't approve of it, mainly because Atticus was this close to finding out his secret crush. With the stakes of the game, however, Jaden might not have a choice.

After a moment of silence (a pre-funeral for Chazz's dignity), Atticus leaned back on his hands and said, "I dare you to.....  kiss Jesse on the cheek."

Jealously flared up in Jaden's chest almost as quickly as shock appeared on both Jesse and Chazz's faces. "What?" both boys exclaimed in unison.

"You heard me!" Atticus giggled. He cast a sideways glance at Jaden, obviously taking note of the angry expression on the younger brunet's face.

Syrus and Hassleberry roared with laughter as Chazz slowly got up, walked over to Jesse, and pecked him on the cheek. Jaden's fingernails dug into the beanbag, leaving indents. He forced himself to calm down as the black-haired boy returned to his seat. Atticus smirked smugly, not because of Chazz's mortification, but from the satisfaction of learning something new about Jaden.

Chazz gladly grabbed a Hershey's Kiss from the pile in the middle of the circle. That was alright. Everyone knew who he would have kissed if he'd refused to have done the dare. Atticus laughed again, watching the relief wash over his younger sister's face. Jaden breathed a sigh of relief as well. Jesse hadn't reacted to Chazz's kiss- if anything, he'd squirmed in discomfort.

Jaden was glad to hear that the next person, Syrus, had no plans to put him in emotional pain. He had another person to exploit. "Zane, truth or dare?" the little bluenet asked.

Zane, never one to chicken out, immediately replied with, "Dare."

And that was how Zane ended up with a smirking Aster sitting in his lap for the rest of the game. (Should've chickened out, Truesdale.) Even the disgruntled Slifer laughed at the sight.

However, his torture was not over yet. Alexis was next, and she gladly turned to Jesse, who sat next to her. (Red flags on Jaden's part, but she hadn't pulled any moves yet.) "Jesse, truth or dare?"

Jesse leaned back on his palms, chuckling. Jaden about flung himself over to the older boy at that chuckle, it was so heart-melting. "Well, Lex-"  _That better be just a nickname, I don't want her to think he likes her! Oh gods of Egypt, what if he does like her?!_ "- I'm a little inclined to say truth after what's been goin' on here, but I trust ya, so dare."

Jaden silently begged Alexis with his eyes, but she either didn't notice or didn't care, because she got an evil grin on her face and said, "All right, since you admitted some concern, I'll make you regret that."

"Can I change my answer?" Jesse gulped.

"Nope," Alexis laughed. "Okay, let's see....." She glanced around. "I have it!" The look that came over her face would have prompted Jaden to take a picture had the look of Jesse's face not directly contradicted her excitement. "Go..... make out with my brother."

Jesse went entirely pale as both Rhodes siblings laughed. "No! I can' do that! I..... it wouldn't be fair to who I like."

Alexis chuckled. "Then everyone close your eyes."

Jaden slowly let his eyelids flutter to give them the appearance of not being open. He wanted to keep his eyes wide to see who he needed to kil- give a stern talking-to, but no sooner had his eyes slipped shut than a pair of lips slammed into his own. He fell back onto the beanbag, which immediately gave a loud crunching noise.  _Darn it!_ He didn't care if the others guessed correctly or not. His arms went around Jesse's neck as the other boy pried his lips apart with his tongue. Jaden gasped slightly, allowing Jesse's intrusion, slipping his hands into Jesse's hair.

"Wow," he heard Atticus say from some distant planet, maybe Earth. "I did not expect that reaction."

"Guys!" Syrus exclaimed, trying to pry the two boys apart. "Hey!"

Jesse slowly removed his mouth from Jaden's, panting. Over his shoulder, Jaden saw Zane pass Aster twenty bucks. He laughed slightly, but sat up, somehow ending up on Jesse's lap.

"Next time one of you two refuse a dare," Aster gasped through a fit of laughter, "you do not need to shove your tongues down each others' throats."

"Will do, Aster- until you're sleeping," Jesse chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that I do take requests.....


	5. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden catches Jesse in the Slifer dorm, and it seems that he has a few words for the bluenet.....  
> Very, very, very dirty words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So random idea, I apologize for nothing.

_"If Syrus and Hassleberry weren't in the next room over, I would pound you into that mattress so hard that the bed would break."_

Jesse gasped at the seductive words coming out of his innocent boyfriend's mouth. "Jay!"

Jaden currently had Jesse pinned up against the wall of his room in the Slifer Red dorms, his chest pressed into Jesse's back, hands on either side of the bluenet. "You know what else I would do?" he breathed, moving his mouth closer to Jesse's ear.

Jesse shivered, sending a shockwave through Jaden. Though the words were certainly dirty, and scared him a little, he couldn't help but want to hear more.

_"I would stop myself from coming, just so I could continue, and make you scream my name so loudly that Professor Crowler could hear you all the way from his classroom."_

Jaden's hands began to roam over Jesse's body, starting at his shoulders and slowly working down the boy's arms. Jesse pressed his forehead against the wall and closed his eyes, cutting off one of his senses to make more room for another.

A second later, he felt his hair being jerked, pulling his head back so it was closer to Jaden's. "And do you know what else?  _When I finally reached my climax, I would bury myself deep inside you, coat your insides with my essence, make you mine."_ Jaden released his hold on Jesse's hair and moved his mouth to Jesse's neck, kissing and biting. Jesse moaned out loud, prompting Jaden to grab his hair again and move his other hand down to his chest. Jaden ran his fingers over Jesse's torso, pinching at the buds under Jesse's shirt. With a quick motion, he slid Jesse's vest onto the floor, slipping off his own jacket as well. 

_"There are so many other things, though, Jesse, I'm far from done,"_ Jaden whispered, moving his hand under Jesse's shirt to play with the bluenet's hardened nipples. Jesse gasped, pressing closer to the wall in an attempt to trap Jaden's hand where it was.

_"Jaden,"_ he gasped, squirming slightly as Jaden, laughing softly, freed his hand.

"Oh, Jesse." He slipped his hand out from under Jesse's shirt and reached around to unbuckle Jesse's pants, but he did nothing more, just settled his hand on the other's hip.  _"I want to take you into the Slifer hot springs and push you up against the rocks when Syrus isn't looking. I want to touch you in class while pretending to be asleep, like always, while you try to keep a straight face. Maybe I'll even sneak into your Obelisk room late at night and-"_

Jesse, frustrated with Jaden's teasing, grabbed the brunet's hand and placed it on his crotch. "Jay, seriously! I'm getting real impatient here!"

Jaden laughed, sounding more innocent than a few seconds before. "I know, Jesse," he said, moving his other hand to stroke the older boy's face. "I understand. You're always so easy to please, but you can't take much teasing-" his voice took on a darker tone once again, "- _which makes it so much more fun to tease you all night long._ "

With that, Jaden slipped his hand into Jesse's pants and squeezed his erection. Since the blunet was so aroused already, he let out a choked yell and released into Jaden's hand.

Jaden stepped back, freeing Jesse, who slowly stood- then launched himself at Jaden, tackling the boy to his bed. Jaden laughed, feeling Jesse's fingers run over his side. "Jess, I'm ticklish!"

"And you're turned on by your own dirty talk," Jesse replied, moving his hand to cup the tent in Jaden's pants. He smirked, his own voice taking a turn for the more..... dirty. "And you know what, Jay?  _I don't care if Sy and Hassleberry hear._ "


	6. Don't You Dare!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little snow for our boys~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lost inspiration for writing for everyone's favorite a-hole (AKA Kaiba) and came here.

Jaden very carefully packed snow on top of his fort, sticking a broom into the side of it. He tore a strip of duct tape off the roll with his teeth and taped a piece of paper that said, "Jaden and Syrus's Fort" onto the bristles.

Syrus, meanwhile, rounded another snowball, finishing it just as the buzzer went off.

"AND TIME!" Atticus yelled from a safe distance away. "Fort time is up!"

Jaden poked his head up over the lip of the snow wall, catching a blue eye peeking out from beneath the brim of a brown cowboy hat. Jim was obviously ready. He didn't see Jesse anywhere, though. The flag flying from their fort, however, contained both transfer students' names.

Atticus blew his whistle, signalling the start of an epic snowball fight. Almost instantly, a snowball came flying from the back of the other fort and hit Syrus square in the face. He let out a little shriek and fell back next to his pile of snowballs.

"JESSE!" Jaden screamed, snatching a snowball from the pile and chucking it with surprising accuracy. A flash of blue appeared as Jesse fell out from behind the fort and began to writhe around, wiping the snow off his cheek.

"I'll get you for that, Jay!" he called, jumping to his feet and diving behind his snow fort. Jaden's next snowball caught Jesse in the ankle, probably sending snow down his boot. A yell from behind the snow confirmed that.

Jim growled loudly, shrugging Shirley off his back and throwing snowballs with amazing speed. Every one hit their mark- poor Syrus, who had just now struggled to his feet. He yelled out again and fell back, knocking Jaden to the ground as well.

Jaden quickly kicked some more snow towards Syrus so that the smaller of the two could make more snowballs. That was the thing- Jaden was better at throwing, and Sy was better at making. They made an unbeatable-

"When did they get a catapult?" Jaden exclaimed, ducking the next volley of snowballs.

"Holy Slifer!" Syrus added, frantically diving into his work. Jaden began throwing them even more fiercely, knocking Jesse and Jim off their feet. One very lucky snowball crashed into the catapult, knocking out the right piece and collapsing both it and the fort. Both Southern boys scrambled off, trying to evade the quick and oddly terrifying Syrus, who threw snowballs with alarming quickness.

Jaden, of course, wasn't far behind. He clutched a snowball in his right hand, sprinting as fast as he could to catch up to his taller and faster friends. Ultimately, he caught Jesse first and tackled him.

Jesse laughed loudly as he fell, face-first, into the snow, spinning at the last second so he could flip them over and pin Jaden down with his knees. Jaden screamed at the sudden reversal, trying frantically to grab onto something to stop the fall. Too late. Jesse effortlessly held Jaden down, keeping a grip on his shoulders as well.

"Jesse, let me up!" Jaden wailed, struggling. Jesse grinned and shook his head.

"Sorry, Jay, but on this battlefield, we're enemies. And I show no mercy to my enemies!" He snatched the snowball out of Jaden's hand and held it above the Slifer.

Jaden shook his head. "Don't you dare throw that snowball-"

Jesse chucked it down with such force that it actually pushed Jaden's head a little deeper into the snow. A muffled, "Goddammit," came from underneath the drift. Jesse quickly brushed the snow off of Jaden, pulling the Slifer up into a sitting position.

"You okay, Jay? I did throw it pretty hard," he said.

Jaden laughed, brushing snow out of his hair. "Yeah, I'm fine, Jess. Wanna go get some cocoa?"

Jesse nodded excitedly, almost like a little kid. "I'd love some hot chocolate!"

Jim came up to them, having shouldered Shirley once again. "I agree, mates. Let's all go inside! But first-"

Jaden looked up, only to realize that dangling from a tree branch above him and Jesse, was a little sprig of mistletoe.

Jesse chuckled nervously. "Aw, look at that. We got caught, Jay!"

"Yeah, I guess we did," Jaden replied, looking back at Jesse. Both were red, from cold and embarrassment.

Without warning, Jesse leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to Jaden's, not expected the other to wrap his arms around his neck and pull him closer. When they broke for air, Jaden laughed and said, "I don't want that cocoa now, cause it sure won't taste as sweet!"

Jesse stood, holding out a hand. "We should get inside anyway. And find Atticus."

"OMG MY OTP AHHHHHHHHHHHH," Atticus screamed from the top of the tree, where he sat holding a fishing rod. Attached to the end of the line was the mistletoe.

"ATTICUS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again, Atticus the Fangirl makes a rather interesting impression on a ship.


	8. Slow Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One lousy party.  
> One ditcher.  
> One old record.  
> One stupid cat.  
> One sweet friend.  
> Two boys in love.

The slow record began to play, dragging out the first few notes of the obscure song that barely anyone listened to anymore. Lights filtered in through the window of the dorm room, coming from the main hall of Duel Academy. If you listened closely, you could almost hear the sounds of twenty-first century party music.

Jaden Yuki stretched out on his bed lazily. He didn't go to many social events anymore, for fear of causing another horrible event to take place. It seemed wherever he went, there was trouble. He didn't intended to ruin a good night for his friends.

A knock at the door startled him out of his stupor. "Go away," he mumbled angrily, a little sour at being disturbed. The rattling of keys clued him in as to who was actually on the threshold of his room, and a few seconds later, a blue head of hair appeared, two emerald eyes sparkling in the moonlight. His friend, Jesse Anderson, stepped into the room with two glasses of punch in one hand and keys in the other.

"Hi, Jay," he whispered, setting down the drinks on Jaden's desk and kicking the door shut. "I noticed that you didn' show up to the party. What's goin' on?"

Jaden sat up, feeling the mattress shift as Jesse plopped down next to him. "I don't want to cause any more trouble," he muttered, turning away from Jesse.

Jesse laughed softly. "You're causin' trouble by  _not_ being there, Jay. Everyone's so worried about ya."

"They don't have to be," Jaden responded, keeping his back to his friend.

A soft sigh came from behind him and he felt himself being pulled into a standing position. "Well, if ya aren't gonna come back to the party with me, I can at least offer ya a dance."

Jaden looked up into Jesse's crystallized eyes and let his own caramel ones flicker down to his lips for just a second. He recovered quickly, leaning forward and laying his head on Jesse's shoulder. "Alright," he conceded, starting to slowly sway back and forth on the spot.

_When you love someone, yeah, really love someone_

There wasn't any sound in the room save for the music and the two boys' breathing. Jesse wrapped his arms around Jaden's waist and secured him there, holding him close. Jaden in turn moved his arms to Jesse's neck, pushing himself closer to his warmth.

_Now, I know it's right, from the moment I wake up till deep in the night_

They continued to sway oh so slightly, both of them lost in the song and deep in thought.

_I'm so close to Jaden. I've never been this close to him._

_I wish that Jesse would never let me go._

Jaden snuggled closer to Jesse, letting his breath fall over his neck. Jesse tilted his head back slightly, moving a hand up to slowly stroke Jaden's hair.

_There's nowhere on earth that I'd rather be than holding you tenderly_

Neither one said anything. They were too busy loving each other to even think straight.

_I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive_

_I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

"I think I was waiting for ya, Jay," Jesse finally whispered.

"I think I was waiting for you too, Jesse," Jaden whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song referenced is Waiting For A Girl Like You by Foreigner.


End file.
